<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a perfect day by Sin_Cognito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271360">a perfect day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito'>Sin_Cognito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), it's just very self indulgent okay?, long distance relationship lovers being reunited, twitter raffle prize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Edge have been living apart from each other for too long. Now that Red has graduated, he finally gets to move in with his lover. Edge decides to plan the most perfect day for his smaller boyfriend.</p><p>50% fluff, 50% smut, 100% happy fellcest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a perfect day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the prize for the first winner of my 500 followers on twitter raffle! They requested wholesome fellcest in my usual Coggy style, so I got to indulge. I hope you'll like it! ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ladies, gentlemen and fellow passengers, we are now approaching our destination. Please return to your seat, fasten your seatbelt and stow away your seat table. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us today. Thank you again for traveling with us and we hope to see you again very soon."</p><p>Red groggily woke up from his nap, his body stiff from sleeping in such a cramped position for the past 3 hours. He removed his headphones, put them away in his travel bag and prepared for the landing.</p><p>Despite being a bit out of it after a 7 hours flight, he couldn't help but be incredibly excited. In just a few more minutes, he was finally going to be reunited with his boyfriend, Edge, who he hadn't seen in 2 years now.</p><p>Red and Edge were childhood friends and had started dating during their last year of highschool. After graduation, Red had gone to a university on the other side of the country, and after a long discussion about what they wanted for the future, they had decided to try having a long distance relationship. It wasn't easy at first, they lived so far away and were both so busy with their lives, Red as a university student and Edge managing his own start-up company, that they barely had enough time and money to visit each other, not to mention their schedules rarely matched and it was difficult to even get a hold on each other to talk on the phone. But they had managed, and now, 7 years later, Red was finally ready to come home and live with his lover.</p><p>Despite the distance, their relationship had grown stronger and even though they had barely been able to visit each other during those 7 years, they had discussed living together once Red got his degree. So while Red had been busy with his final exams and was preparing to graduate, Edge was responsible to find them a nice home to live in and get it ready for when Sans would move in. It had been roughly 3 months now, and they were both very excited.</p><p>Red got his luggage and dragged it behind him as he hurried toward the exit of the arrival zone, his SOUL pounding in excitement as he scanned the area for a tall and handsome skeleton. He almost dropped his suitcase when he spotted him, and sprinted toward his lover, who opened his arms to welcome him.</p><p>"WELCOME, RED!" Edge smiled as he crushed Red in a powerful hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!"</p><p>"i've missed you too!! i'm so glad to be here, i love you too!!" Red laughed as his taller boyfriend nuzzled the top of his skull.</p><p>They continued to hug and kiss and laugh and cry a little, not even caring if other people would look at them funny. Red was so happy, he was sure his SOUL was going to burst from feeling so much bliss at once. He was here, finally, in Edge's arms! Stars, he loved him so much!</p><p>Eventually, they did leave the airport, hand in hand, hopped into Edge's car and headed for the city. Red just left himself be guided, Edge had told him he had prepared a nice day for them, and the first step was to go get lunch. Red couldn't be more grateful, the food in the plane wasn't the best and he was starving.</p><p>It was his first time coming to this city, and he kept asking Edge questions about what kind of fun stuff they could do there as a couple, making his boyfriend laugh at so much enthusiasm. It was true that it was a bit unusual from the usually lazy skeleton, but Red couldn't help it, he wanted to visit the city with his boyfriend, and go on dates with him, and spend more time with him, and every time he thought about how it was possible now that they were going to live together, he got all giddy and excited.</p><p>They finally parked the car in a part of the city that Edge explained was famous for its high-end restaurants and trendy bars. They passed in front of several huge building that according to Edge were gigantic malls, filled with clothes stores and theaters and even a museum, before they entered a tall building. Red was lead to an elevator made of glass and up they went, all the way to the last floor. The entire floor was a restaurant, and it even had a terrace from which there was a panoramic view of the city. The two skeletons went there to take a couple selfies before a waiter lead them to their seats.</p><p>"this is so beautiful," Red couldn't help whispering in awe once he saw the view from their table.</p><p>From where he was, he could see how the city extended all the way to the nearby mountains, he could see the planes take off and land from the airport they had been at less than an hour ago, he could even make out the faint glow of the sea in the distance... And on top of all that, the weather was nice today with only a couple clouds here and there.</p><p>"I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT," Edge said tenderly as he took Red's hand in his. "IT'S NOT EASY TO RESERVE A TABLE IN THIS RESTAURANT, IT TOOK ME MAYBE HALF A YEAR BEFORE I WAS TOLD A TABLE WITH A VIEW WAS AVAILABLE."</p><p>"wow," Red could simply reply.</p><p>The food was, just like the scenery, perfect. Red had never eaten something so delicious, he didn't get too many opportunities to indulge himself over the last 7 years at the university after all. He wanted to order everything, to taste all the dishes, to try every dessert on the menu.</p><p>They took their time in the restaurant, talking about the time when they were apart and what they wanted to do from now on. Edge asked if there were places Red wanted to visit today or just in general, Red talked about how he wanted to at least take a break, maybe a week or 2 tops, before he would start to look for a job there. With his fancy degree and the grades his got at his exams, he was pretty confident he wouldn't have trouble finding a good position. And of course, they talked about adopting a cat. Edge had already picked a name apparently.</p><p>After desserts were eaten and the bill was paid (Red didn't dare look at how much all of it had cost them, Edge was making good money with his company and he said it was no problem for him, but still), they decided to go get some nice coffee in a little café a couple floors below. At least that was how Edge had worded it. Turns out it was not a regular café, but a <em>cat</em> café. Edge went bonkers when he got to pet the fluffy animals, and Red wheezed as he took a million pictures of his boyfriend with his face burried in a Persian's fur.</p><p>"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE WANTED TO COME HERE," Edge wailed as they finally left the café after spending a good hour in it, petting every cat there. "I REALLY WANTED TO GO WITH YOU FOR MY FIRST TIME THERE."</p><p>"awww, babe!" Red blushed. "it was really fun, we should come back some time!"</p><p>"YES!! WE DEFINITELY SHOULD!!"</p><p>To be honest, Red didn't care that much about the cats, but if going there meant he'd be able to see Edge smile like that, then sign him in!</p><p>Their next stop was at an arcade center, another couple floors below. Damn, this building really had everything! And it wasn't a small one either, no, it went on and on, with arcade games everywhere and a more casino like space as well. And a fucking bouncy castle that allowed adults in.</p><p>They tried everything, they played against each other in several games on different machines, sometimes Red won and sometimes Edge did, they went to the casino side and Red played some poker while Edge tried chess and of course they tried the bouncy castle, though there was more falling and stumbling involved than bouncing around.</p><p>They stayed at the arcade center for the rest of the afternoon. Edge admitted that while he had originally planned for another activity afterwards (a trip to a giant comic books store), he had so much fun in the arcade center that he didn't find it in himself to cut their fun short, with which Red totally agreed. He hadn't had that much fun in a very long time, and it was even more special to him that he got to spend that time with his lover.</p><p>Since it was late in the afternoon already and they were starting to get tired, especially Red since he barely got to sleep in the plane, they decided to call it a day and go home.</p><p>As they were about to exit the building, they walked past a grocery store and Edge asked Red if they could go there real quick as he had some stuff he needed to buy.</p><p>"THAT WAY I WON'T HAVE TO GO TOMORROW AND WE CAN CUDDLE IN BED ALL MORNING," he said and Red didn't need more convincing.</p><p>Now that they were in the store, Red realized he was missing a couple things too that he hadn't bothered to bring back from the university. He went to the beauty products aisle while Edge went to grab what he needed. He looked at all the products and was amazed by the variety and the quantity of each item. Considering the store they were in wasn't even a big one, it really was impressive. This city really was huge.</p><p>He grabbed a bottle of shower gel and a shampoo, then went to the perfume section. He wasn't one to wear perfume himself, but he did like the smell. And besides, he had nothing better to do while waiting for Edge to be done. He looked at all the elegant bottles when suddenly, a particularly delicious waft made him stop in his tracks. It took him a moment to locate the perfume it was coming from, and then he took the little red and black bottle from the shelf to read the label.</p><p>'MTT Bone Cologne'</p><p>"DON'T BUY THIS ONE, I ALREADY HAVE IT AT HOME," Edge's said right next to him, making him startle.</p><p>"is it the one you're using right now?" Red asked, now that Edge mentioned having it at home, he couldn't help but notice that Edge did in fact smell like the bottle.</p><p>"HMM? YES, IT'S THE ONE I USED THIS MORNING."</p><p>"no wonder you smell so good, then," Red blurted out without thinking.</p><p>Edge blinked a few times as a light blush spread across his cheekbones. There was a beat of silence and then both of them burst out laughing. They kept chuckling and snickering for a minute or two, trying to keep silent but failing to when other patrons would look at them funny. Eventually, their laughter quieted down and Red placed the bottle back on the shelf.</p><p>He was about to turn around and leave the aisle when Edge grabbed his wrist gently, whipped his head right and left quickly like he was looking for someone, then bent down and kissed Red.</p><p>He wasn't expecting Edge to kiss him like that in the middle of the perfume aisle as the tall skeleton was usually a very modest monster when it came to PDAs. That was why he didn't react when Edge wrapped an arm around Red's waist to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his long tongue between Red's teeth, making him sigh softly in his lover's mouth. Red couldn't resist letting his hands wander on Edge's chest, feeling the sturdiness of his ribcage through the fabric. He wrapped his arms around Edge's neck and moaned quite loudly as Edge's daring hand slipped under the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>Then suddenly it was over, Edge broke the kiss and his hand let go of Red's waist, making him sigh in frustration.</p><p>"NYEHE, SORRY BABY, BUT THIS JUST ISN'T THE PLACE," Edge sent Red an apologetic look, having picked up on his disappointment. "COME ONE, LET'S GO PAY SO WE CAN GO HOME."</p><p>Red agreed and slipped his hand back into Edge's.</p><p>The ride home was longer than Red anticipated, and between his lack of sleep from last night's flight, today's date with his lover, and the soft whisper of the engine, he couldn't help but doze off as Edge drove them home. He would later regret missing watching the scenery go by as they drove across the city, but he really needed to rest for a moment, and when they finally got closer to their neighborhood and Edge woke him up, he already felt better and less tired now that he had taken a good nap.</p><p>From what he could see, it seemed to be a nice urban neighborhood with rather big two-story houses and small buildings with appartment complexes. From what Edge told him, it was quite cheap because it was a bit far from the city, but the houses and appartments were very spacious and beautiful and as long as you had a car, going to the city wasn't that long. He seemed really proud of the house he had chosen for them and Red couldn't help a smile. Honestly, he was fine living wherever, as long as Edge was with him. And compared to his student room, any kind of house or appartment would be like a palace to him.</p><p>Edge finally parked the car in front of one of the tallest buildings there and invited Red to enter. The lobby was huge and obviously well taken care of, with two big plants on either side of the elevator. Edge explained that each floor had two appartments except for the last floor that had just one. Which also happened to be theirs.</p><p>"we have the top floor?" Red asked with a smile.</p><p>"YES! IT WAS ACTUALLY CHEAPER THAN SOME OTHER APPARTMENTS HERE BECAUSE IT INVOLVED A LOT OF RENOVATION WORK TO DO, BUT YOU KNOW ME," Edge replied with a wink, making Red chuckle. "I WORKED HARD ON IT SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT AND TELL ME IT LOOKS GOOD."</p><p>"i'm sure it's perfect," Red chuckled again as he reached up and planted a little kiss on Edge's cheek, before the elevator doors opened to another small lobby that lead to their appartment.</p><p>Edge unlocked the door and let Red go in first.</p><p>The living room was big and spacious, with a dark gray sofa that was modern in style in front of a huge TV screen and several pot plants all around it, making it look cozy instead of cold. On the right there were two high shelving units filled with books and pictures of Red and Edge, tastefully framed in blacks and grays. On the left, Red could see part of an open kitchen that looked pristine and mentally chuckled as he imagined how Edge probably spent hours and hours cleaning it.</p><p>But what really drew his attention was the view. The appartment was on the top floor so he kinda expected a beautiful view, but this was beyond just 'beautiful'. He walked toward the high windows and let out a quiet 'wow' as he took in the whole city turning a pale purple in the sunset. It was like the view from the restaurant from earlier today, except even better because it was from his home. He could see the tall buildings from downtown, the airport on the other side of the city, and the sea stretch out in the distance. He could even see the mountains from across the bay.</p><p>"Do You Like It?" Edge whispered from behind him as he wrapped Red in a hug.</p><p>"it's beautiful..." Red breathed out. "it's insane, can we really afford this appartment?"</p><p>"Like I Said, It Was Cheaper Because Of The Work That Needed To Be Done To Even Be Livable. I Have Pictures From Before I Started To Work On It, I'll Show You Later," Edge said before he pointed a finger to the side of the hill that was between the city and their building. "There Was A Building There Before So You Couldn't See The View At All. But Right After I Got The Appartment, It Got Destroyed, I Think It's Going To Be Replaced By Individual Houses Instead. I Just Got Lucky I Bought The Appartment Before It Was Destroyed, The Other Appartments From The Building That Are On Sale Have Already Doubled In Price By Now."</p><p>"holy fuck."</p><p>They stayed like this for a moment, Edge hugging Red from behind as they looked at the sun set over the city, before they eventually let go of each other so Red could check out the rest of the house. Besides the open kitchen and the incredible living room, there was a nice bedroom with a bathroom attached to it, and an office that could be turned into a guest bedroom. All in all it was a great appartment that had all Red and Edge needed.</p><p>After a moment, Edge said he was going to make dinner so Red used the opportunity to unpack his stuff and when that was done, he took a relaxing bath. As fun as the day had been, it still left him exhausted and the warm bubbly bath helped him get rid of all the tired tension in his bones. He soaked for a few moments before Edge came in to check on him.</p><p>"Let Me Show You Something," he said with a wink as he kneeled in front of the tub and pressed a few buttons on the side of it that Red thought were there to set up the bathroom heater or something.</p><p>The tub sprung to life and warm bubbles started to appear under Red's butt, making him squeak in surprise.</p><p>"it's a whirlpool bath?!" He yelled over the noise of the bubbles. "oh my stars it's so cool!! we have a fucking whirlpool bath in our appartment!!! this is the best!!"</p><p>"NYEHEH! Glad You Like It!" Edge grinned, obviously very proud of himself. "There Was Just A Regular Bath Tub Before But I Got Rid Of It And Replaced It With This. I Bought A Large Enough Tub So That We Can Both Go In Together, Unless You Become Too Big After Tasting My Delicious Cuisine!"</p><p>"we can both go in?!" Red's eyelights were probably little stars by now. "come on, come in with me, what are you waiting for!!"</p><p>"Not Now, Love," Edge chuckled as he pressed the buttons again and the bubbles stopped. "I Was Coming To Let You Know That Dinner Is Ready. So Dry Yourself And Get Dressed," he added with a sweet kiss on the top of Red's skull before he stood up and left the bathroom.</p><p>When Red came back to the living room, Edge had set the table with candles and rose petals and a bottle of champagne was ready to be opened for a toast. Red had to stop for a moment to calm down his bthrumming SOUL and blink a few times as he teared up. Stars, his boyfriend was so perfect and so caring and Red was so in love with him it almost hurt.</p><p>He sat down and they drank champagne as Edge held his hand throughout dinner. Red didn't even care that the spaghetti were a bit uncooked and the sauce was heavy on the pepper, it tasted delicious because his boyfriend had made it with love for him.</p><p>Then Edge suggested they could watch a movie and Red picked one while Edge cleared the table. Honestly, Red couldn't care less about the movie they watched, he was snuggling with his lover on the couch and he was more than happy to just be in Edge's arms, he barely paid any attention to the film. He had already watched it a million times anyway.</p><p>He almost fell asleep a few times, but the quiet thrum of Edge's magic pounding in his ribcage where Red had laid his head kept him awake. It wasn't a dream, he had to remind himself several times, this was real, he was here in Edge's arms. He didn't even realize that he started to purr when Edge absent-mindedly caressed his arm.</p><p>"Red, The Movie Is Over," Edge murmured at some point.</p><p>"hmm."</p><p>"Are You Tired? Do You Want To Go Sleep?"</p><p>Red stayed silent for a minute, then took a deep breath in, and ignoring his thumping SOUL, he lifted his skull up and said with a gentle smile, hoping his boyfriend would take the hint, "i don't wanna sleep yet, but i do want to go to the bedroom."</p><p>Edge seemed confused for a second before understanding washed over his face, a light blush blooming on his cheekbones at the same time as he pulled Red close for a long and tender kiss. Red let his arms wrap around Edge's neck, pulling him closer, while Edge hugged him at the waist as he deepened the kiss. It was slow and sensual, and Red couldn't resist climbing onto Edge's lap, craddling him with a leg on both sides while Edge kept caressing his back and butt. It wasn't long before Red felt a heat forming between his legs from his magic that had gathered down there and he was pleased to see a similar glow coming off from Edge's groin.</p><p>"Are You Sure You Want To Do It?" Edge asked, already breathless, after he broke the kiss, staring at Red with crimson tinted cheeknones.</p><p>"yes," Red replied without missing a beat. "i'm ready. i want it."</p><p>Edge smiled and kissed Red again before they both got up and Edge lead Red to the bedroom where he made him lie down on the bed before he did the same. They resumed their kisses and caresses from earlier, and took their time exploring each other's body and map out their bones and ecto-flesh. Edge gently helped Red get rid of his clothes and removed his own shirt and pants. They were now both naked on the bed and staring at each other, smiling.</p><p>It wasn't the first time they saw each other naked, but it was the first time it was real and not through a pixellated video. Over the 7 years they had lived apart, the lack of physical intimacy had been the most difficult and challenging part of their long distance relationship. Despite having visited each other on 3 occasions (which wasn't a lot to begin with), they had never been able to get intimate, whether it was because they felt not mature enough and not ready yet, or because they had never been given any private time. Sure they had tried phone sex and jerking off while on facetime, but it wasn't the same. It simply couldn't compare to living it for real and feel each other's body under their hands.</p><p>So that was why Red so eagerly invited Edge to get on top of him as he spread his legs, unable to wait any longer. Yes, if he was perfectly honest, he was a bit anxious about doing it: would it feel as good as he had always imagined? Would it hurt? Would Edge like it, and would he? So many questions that he couldn't wait to have the answer to. He wasn't scared though, he loved Edge and he knew Edge loved him too and would never hurt him, not on purpose.</p><p>Red's breathing sped up when Edge started to rut his summoned cock at his pussy, not pushing in yet. The friction between the crimson rod and Red's own ruby magic sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>"feels good," he whispered as he caressed Edge's cheek.</p><p>"Yes," Edge could only reply, turning his head so he could leave a gentle kiss in Red's palm.</p><p>They kept going like that for a moment, in a slow, sensual and intense pace, Edge's hands wandering all over Red's body and finding all his most sensitive spots. Edge scraped the inside of his ribcage and Red gasped, a sudden wave of pleasure washing over his body. He felt his arousal rise in him and how his magic would toss and turn, eager to have Edge's own magic inside him to help relieve the tension there.</p><p>Red took one of Edge's hands and lowered it to his entrance, guiding two fingers along his folds that were getting wetter and wetter with every caress.</p><p>"You're Wet," Edge said simply as he removed his fingers and kissed Red again, before he finally aligned his cock with Red's entrance. "I'm Going In."</p><p>And in he went, very slowly so Red could adjust, and honestly Red was grateful for the gradual pace. It didn't feel bad, or good for that matter, but it was definitely overwhelming, and Red had to ask Edge to stop a few times to catch his breath. Finally he got all the way to the hilt and stopped for a moment, both of them sighing.</p><p>"you can move," Red said eventually, after he lifted his legs up so the angle was better.</p><p>Just as slowly as before, Edge pulled out and went back in again, this time a little less deep.</p><p>"Oh Fuck, That Feels Way Better Than My Hand," he breathed out shakily.</p><p>"did you just compare my pussy to your hand?" Red couldn't help but chuckle, making Edge laugh in turn.</p><p>"What, I Said It Was Better! Don't Complain!"</p><p>Red was now wheezing, with Edge still inside and chuckling as well. He didn't care that the romantic atmosphere from just a few moments ago was gone. With a smile, Red pulled Edge down for a kiss as the taller skeleton resumed his thrusting, going in and out at a slightly quicker pace now. Red could feel Edge shake and tremble on top of him, and each one of his moans and pants would turn Red on even more.</p><p>After a moment of getting used to the new sensations, Red's magic finally began to relax and feel good, and Red couldn't resist lowering a hand to his clit and play with the sensitive nub of magic there. He started to moan louder and louder, feeling pleasure build up inside him, and he wrapped his legs around Edge's waist in an invitation to go in deeper, which Edge eagerly took.</p><p>Edge was now thrusting in hard and deep, making Red's body rock on the bed as his cock slammed in and out of Red's pussy.</p><p>"Fuck, Red, Fuck, That Feels So Good," he grunted and Red could only reply with more moans and whines.</p><p>Edge was right, this was very much better than his hand and so much hotter too. Hearing Edge lose his composure like that right on top of him was turning him on like crazy, and Red couldn't get enough of the burning heat between his legs. He could've kept going all night long if it hadn't been for Edge's hand replacing his own in drawing circles around his clit, making him see stars.</p><p>"oh my stars, edge, edge, i'm gonna cum, oh fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes!!" Red chanted as he gripped the sheets.</p><p>"Haa, Yes... Yes..." Edge panted as well, his fuzzy crimson eyelights staring intently at Red, making him shiver under his lover. "Your Pussy Feels So Good Around My Cock. I'm Going To- A-AH!"</p><p>It was too much for Edge who, with another deep thrust inside Red's pussy, came hard and Red felt his cum invade his magic, making him moan at the sensation. Edge stilled as he released in Red, letting out strangled grunts and moans that sent pleasure directly to Red's pussy, before he shakily breathed out and his body relaxed. He bent down and kissed Red again as he resumed fingering his clit so Red could chase after his own pleasure as well. Between the feeling of Edge's long tongue against his, the other's clawed fingers pinching his clit and that big cock still deep inside his pussy, Red could only arch in pleasure as his climax hit him hard and made him see stars.</p><p>"hnng, stars, edge, oh my fuck!" He shouted in a high-pitched voice before holding Edge's hand when it became too much for his over-sensitive clit. "fuck, that was... fuck," he panted when Edge finally pulled out from him and lied down next to him, catching his breath as well.</p><p>"Yeah... It Was..." Edge chuckled, sounding as tired and satisfied as Red felt in that moment.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, in silence, just enjoying the aftermath of their first time together, before Edge wrapped an arm under Red's neck and pulled him close. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and nuzzled the top of his skull.</p><p>"i love you," Red whispered as he snuggled with the love of his life.</p><p>"I Love You Too," Edge murmured without missing a beat. "I Had A Lot Of Fun Today, I Hope You Enjoyed Our Date Too?"</p><p>"you don't even have to ask," Red mumbled tiredly, he was close to falling asleep, so comfortably nestled in his lover's arms. "it was the most perfect day ever."</p><p>"I'm Glad Then," Red could hear the smile in Edge's voice, he didn't even need to open his eyes. "I Hope Tomorrow Can Be A Perfect Day Too."</p><p>"it will. any day i spend with you is a perfect day," Red whispered as he fell asleep, missing the way Edge's chest swelled with love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me live my best luxurious dream life through my OTP, plz.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>